Replacing components in a motor vehicle body which are conventionally produced of metal with components of composite materials, in particular of fiber-reinforced plastics, promises substantial weight savings and because of this also the possibility of lowering the fuel consumption of the vehicle. For this reason, considerable efforts are undertaken in order to render composite materials utilizable in bodywork construction. Problems are posed in this respect among other things by the production of a sufficiently strong and loadable connection between components of composite material and such of metal.
From DE 10 2008 032 344 A1 a pillar for a motor vehicle body is known, which comprises an inner shell, an outer shell and a reinforcement box of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic enclosed between inner and outer shell. Inner and outer shells are welded together and the reinforcement box is joined through adhesive and/or rivets with a connection adaptor inserted between the shells.
Rivet or screw connections require a perforating of the lightweight component, as a result of which the fiber orientation is interrupted and thus the structure of the lightweight component weakened on the connecting points. When bonding is employed instead, the structural weakening of the lightweight component can be avoided but flat bonding between surfaces of metallic component and lightweight component located opposite one another generally produces only a low load capacity, since as a consequence of different deformability of the metal and of the composite material, material shifts occur on the bond which cause the latter to fatigue and finally tear.
In view of the foregoing, at least one is to create a motor vehicle body in which a lightweight component of composite material and a metallic structure are joined together in a manner which is simple, rationally to produce and yet durably loadable. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.